revelations upon disaster
by Doctor Feel good
Summary: Season 1 AU. Wally looses his speed and ability to walk for awhile. He can't be on the team anymore. This was not how he wanted his week to go. Through Wally's struggling to live 'normally' again and maybe trying to find a way to get his speed back, Dick figures out that he may have some 'feelings' for the spleedless speedster. Wally angst/whump. Kf/Rob kid flash x robin. birdflash
1. Chapter 1

_Kid flash? Is it clear over there? _

_..._

_Wally?!_

_..._

_Kf? Are you there?! Say something! _

_..._

No one answered them.

Megan felt it. Wally was no longer connected to the mind link. Immediately she began fearing the worst.

Did they just send wally into a high dangerous place, full of villains? Did they kill him? Was wally, silly flirting Wally..gone? Because of them?  
_They_ send him there, to see if the place was clear...it was all their fault...her fault! If she had...had...

_Megan, it's not your fault! _

Superboy?

_Kf probably passed out or something! That's a possibility as well, right? _

Robin...

_Team, let's instead concentrate on how to go in there. If they __have__ managed to somehow hit Kid Flash, who has super speed, then we need to think this trough! _

_Your right, Kaldur...I'm sorry. How about I'll go first? They won't see me in camouflage mode._

_Very well. Robin, find away to sneak in and-  
_

* * *

Darkness. He could see nothing but darkness.

It was like he was under water.

Everything was less 'clear'. His sound, his vision. Like being in deep black water, but you couldn't swim to the coast. The water was keeping you down, like shadows holding your legs tight.

No matter how much you kicked or struggled. It held you there.

He could hear voices, laughing, yelling, then they turned...softer. Whispering, caring voices, then they turned frantic, desperate!  
Desperate for his attention it seemed.

But he couldn't hear what they were saying.

Who are you? What's wrong?..Where am I?

But the voices didn't answer him.

_Silence._

* * *

Robin sat, hunched over Wally. His best friend. How would he react? When he would wake up...and notice...His legs were...They were _**bad. Mutilated.**_

If they had gotten here sooner...stopped them sooner! The damage would not be so...severe...

They knocked him out as soon Wally got in the room. Klarion..it..seemed he had taken Wally's powers away.

But that wasn't enough...of course not! They had to do.._this..  
_

By the time they stopped they bad guys, that _**stupid light! **_ Wally was already hurt...so badly.

He wouldn't be able to run...walk...for a long time. No more speed healing. So, no more speed at all.

His legs were gruesomely bend in a direction they shouldn't be. The skin,well from what was still on them, looked burned, with deep slashes, like they were scratched at. Thick deep slashes.  
The muscles underneath were severely, obviously, hurt. The bones were broken.

It was horrid.

His stomach started to turn from looking at Wally's legs. _Wally's_legs. His best friend, whom he had known for years now. The only one who knows his secret identity.

He wished he was the one who was laying here. His friend would still be okay then. Conscious.

Megan touched his shoulder. Trying to give some kind of comfort,he was sure. But it wasn't helping.

It was nice of her though, he supposed. But he didn't feel anything right now, nothing but...

He stood up.

They had to bring Wally to safety now. No time for brooding, he wasn't _batman._

But that small joke about his adoptive father wasn't funny now.

Wally usually made the jokes...Wally.  
He saw the beaten legs again in his mind. He closed his eyes for a moment.

Superboy picked up Wally. Carefully.

Superboy found it always hard to restrain himself, he always seemed so full of anger!  
But now, with Wally hurt. It seemed almost gentle.

Robin felt jealous...somehow. But he wasn't sure why.

It was silent as they flew back. They had succeeded...but also failed.

In the end they had defeated the group of villains, for the time being that is. But they almost lost one of their teammates.

In a way this was a cruel lesson. If they had just contacted the league instead of going in further, as they always seemed to do, this wouldn't have , they learned their lesson now, but the cost was to great.

As soon as they were inside, Superboy quickly took him to the medical bay, with the others right behind him.

Robin started getting that feeling again. In his stomach, that dark nagging feeling, he tried to ignore.

Why was Superboy carrying him? Sure he was stronger and all...but Wally was _his best friend. _He wanted to be there, holding him, carrying him to safety.  
If he, Robin, was hurt than Wally would surely be carrying him. So why Superboy? Why couldn't it be...him?

It didn't help dwelling on it now. He had to focus on Wally right now.

He could think about it later.

Much later.

* * *

Flash ran to the medical bay, trying to ignore the pitying looks his colleagues gave him. Batman called him as soon as his mission with Green lantern and Superman was over.

Batman told him,in a monotone voice that he knew did held some emotion, if you learned to listen closely enough, his nephew was hurt and he should come. He didn't need to hear more, he was on his way immediately.

His nephew, his wally, hisson! Hisboy. Whathappendtohim? Whashehurtbadly?

His frantic thoughts going at light speed. It didn't help that he could think of a thousand scenario's about Wally, the worst case scenario's, all in the time a normal person couldn't even think of one.

Thousand scenario's about wally dying, calling his name in pain. '_Why aren't you here, uncle Barry? Why couldn't you run away from that stupid mission to me! Aren't you the fastest man alive? You promised me no one could hurt me anymore! That you would protect me!'_

A thousand scenario's about his Wally, crying, dying, struggling to stay alive. From the smallest things to big dramatic scenes.

All in a mere second.

He arrived at Wally's room at top speed.

It was already late. He could have been there sooner if he hadn't been on that mission. Couldn't the world just stay save for one single day?  
He could have been there for Wally, holding his hand trough whatever Wally had to go trough.

He opened the door.

Robin sat there, though it looked more like he was slept there. He was sitting in a chair, next to Wally's bed, with his head on his arms on the bed.  
It was late, he was probably sleeping there for hours now.

He was glad Wally had such great friends.

But the only thing he cared about now, was Wally.

He was laying there, in the hospital bed. His eyes closed, red hair ruffled on the pillow beneath his head. The sheets stopped by his chest, his arms above the sheet.  
His arms, full with needles and such for the monitors. His arms, except the needles, seemed fine.  
His head was fine, it looked like he slept. Peacefully.

So it had to be beneath the sheets. Other vital points.

He didn't want to wake Robin right now. But he had to know what had happened. How bad this could be for Wally. And he still had to call Iris as well.  
She didn't' know yet that Wally was hurt, she probably did though. It was late, early in the morning and they both hadn't come home yet or called.  
It didn't take a investigator reporter to know that something was up.

He was about to shake Robin awake when he felt a black leather glove on his shoulder. Batman.

Batman wouldn't give him a more_ softer _version of what happened. He appreciated that, he didn't want petty looks, he wanted to know what happened. How bad it may be. The truth.

''The team decided, again, that they could handle the situation themselves. They send Kid flash to look through the building. They lost communication with him at some point and went in. When they were done fighting they found out that Kid flash was unconscious and hurt.  
We think he lost his speed, Flash. We gave him the normal amount of drugs for a human and it worked. Or his metabolism is suppressed by dark magic or he lost his speed.  
Beside that, now his healing is the same as a normal human, it will take a while until he is fully healed.  
They broke both his legs and some muscles are ripped. He won't be able to walk for awhile.  
When the casts are off it will take months before he can even run at a human pace.  
The psychical therapy will be hard and take long until he can walk again.''

It took a few moments until it fully settled with him. His speed was gone...he won't be able to even walk normally for months...They won't run together anymore, side by side, wind blowing against them, going faster than the sound barrier.

He can't walk anymore. For now.

He gripped onto the railing of the bed tightly. He wasn't going to fall. He wasn't going to cry.

He had to call Iris. Tell her.  
He suddenly had a hart time breathing.

''I'll leave you allone.'' He heard Batman say somewhere in the off distance. He somehow noticed Batman picking up Robin and walking out the door.

But he wasn't really paying attention to them. Only Wally.

What would happen now? He won't be able to stay on the team anymore. He won't be able to be _Kid flash _anymore.  
Wally longed the be his sidekick for years when he was younger. His biggest dream had come trough, now it was shattered.

He will have to run alone now. It would be lonely again. Nobody to run with anymore.

Though perhaps, this could be a _good_ thing as well. Wally wouldn't have every second dragging on like hours.  
Time would go on a normal pace for him now. Nothing around him will be slow anymore. He won't have to be patient anymore,talking _slowly_, moving _slowly_, trying to always stay _slow._ Nobody around him would be _slow_.

He would be at the same pace as everyone now.

That was something Barry had longed for years after the experiment. After he had become this way.

To be able to just speak to someone and not having to slow down. To even listen to people talking without growing irritated because they were so _slow._ Like they dragged every single letter out on purpose. Every blink taking hours.  
To be able to just stay still. Not having to always _move_. To just _life. _

Though after Wally came, he turned more accepting of it. Then he wasn't the only one fast, beside the first flash of course but he wasn't his sidekick. Then he had Wally, someone he could talk to _at his own fast pace._

But now he was alone again. Alone in a world of slow motion. Where no one can understand you, hear you, or even see you. Because you are simply. _to. fast._

_''Iris? Something happened to Wally.''_

* * *

_Don't forget to hit the review button my Lovelies~! ;)  
So I know this story is appreciated and I will write the next chapter quickly!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Important AN~!**

So, since this is an AU and all, I should really give some more information.  
Like their ages for instance. Since there will probably some ''romantic'' stuff later on, no Sex but like...you know.

So since 13 is probably a little young...[though Robin IS more mature, sometimes, than his age. Smart to actually...]  
So let's make him 15! That makes Wally 17.

This will not really go with the cartoon as well, obviously, but I think I will use 'some' missions from the cartoon. But I'll make it different since KF obviously can't be there now. And they won't be that detailed since this is obviously more about Wally.

Oh! And also, Wally lives with Barry and Iris now.

Why? Because I prefer it that way xD and this is an au..so..I can totally make that work. Besides, I think I'd suck trying to write Wally's mom and dad.

Thank you for reading that, hopefully you'll enjoy the rest~! ;)

* * *

It was cold.

But why was it cold? It wasn't winter...right? And except in the winter he was almost never cold. His metabolism kept warmer than the average human.

So, why _was _it cold? Maybe he didn't eat enough again? So his metabolism wasn't working well?  
Yes! That must be it! Duhhh, the last thing he remembered eating was some candy bars. Okay, maybe the whole the bag of candybars.

So he didn't really have a meal since he was on a mission and all. Right the mission...

They probably failed because of him.

Did Klarion shoot them too with that fake _magic_of his? He hoped not..Batman would have his head!

Oh god..Batman...Maybe it was better if he didn't wake up.

Oh great...to late! Someone was already shaking him. Well _carefully_shaking him.

Not Superboy...or Artemis then.

Robin? Kaldur? Megan~? Hmm..

He must have been moving a little while being in his thoughts. Or more like being in a deep slumber.  
How was he going wake up from that?...Did he want to? The last thing he remembered was pain...excruciating pain, like he was hit by lightning all over again...and darkness.

What if he was wrong, what if they were still on the battlefield? Then he had to wake up. They wouldn't leave him behind, so he was only slowing them down.

He had to wake up.

But it was foggy. Nothing to focus on...

Wait no. There was something. If he listened carefully, he could make something out.

''K..d...w..k...h''

Focus, Wally. Focus!

''Kid...up...saw...''

Almosttt...

''Wally?...*sigh* you twitched your fingers. I thought...Your an idiot, Barry..''

Uncle Barry? What? No, your not an idiot...Why do you sound so sad? I haven't been out long,...have I?

He tried to see. Open his eyes.

He cracked them open a little bit. But he immediately shut them against the sharp light.

He heard himself hiss and groan lightly.

''Wally?..Wally! Kid..'', Barry said, sounding relieved.

His eyes focused more and he could make out the bright white lights above his head. He turned it and saw Barry next to him.

Barry hugged him, well as much as he could anyway. Because of the needles and..casts..?

He blinked.

Barry lifted his head to him and looked sad, apologetic. Why?

''Kid, you uh...'', Barry looked down again not meeting his eyes.

''Your bones are broken..and your muscles are ripped.''

It obviously pained Barry to say it. But he felt like that wasn't it...It couldn't be it. He had accidents before. Sure Barry felt a little sad for him then but it wasn't like this...

His legs weren't it then...it was worse.

''So? They will be healed up in like..what? Two weeks? My metabolism wi-''

''No.'' Barry frowned as he stopped him from talking any further.

Wally frowned. Why not?

''Look, Wally...I...I don't want to say it..but. It's gone Wally...It's gone.'' Barry said softly, painfully almost.

Gone? What was gone? His le-...No.

Wally focused now. Focused at the room. At the sounds...at the scenery.

At the _feel._

He couldn't feel it. The ties that bond him with the speed-force. He didn't feel them...

He didn't feel them!

He didn't feel them?!

Wally was panicking. Hard. What now? What now? He...

He couldn't think. It felt to strange, thinking. Normally he could think of a hundred,thousands of things at the same time and figure it all out before others could.  
But now he...Had only _one_thought.

One thought at a pace that others had.

He knew it would probably sound stupid but it made him feel less...special. His pride was down...  
He wasn't needed anymore now was he?

The team..oh god the team. He was now a normal human, no special ability's. So, he wasn't needed anymore.  
He would be off the team.

Off the base.

Away from the people he knew.

No more being a superhero.

But even worse.

No more running with uncle Barry. His hero. The man he had looked up to for years. Before even knowing his hero was his uncle Barry.

His dream he had as a child and making it true as well! Standing beside his hero. _The flash. _

All that feeling. All that happiness he had felt. His dream!...Gone. All gone.

Just like that.

He felt someone pressing his head to their chest. It smelled like his...

Oh right uncle Barry.

''Kid, it will be okay. It will be okay.'' He seemed to be repeating to him.

But it won't be okay, will it?

''See it...as a good thing.'' Barry said to him.

Good? How the hell can that be a good thing?! He wanted to scream his frustration. Trow everything there was across the room. And just...  
And just scream his longs out.

But he didn't. He couldn't.

''How?'' He asked Barry, while closing his eyes tight and lightly hitting his fist against Barry's chest. Glad to let out some frustration.

''You were..always so impatient. Remember? Remember the trainings we had before I learned you how to fight?  
The trainings to be able to actually _sit down and count seconds. _You couldn't even handle 5 seconds in the beginning.  
But now you can just see a second like a second. It won't feel like hours anymore.  
You can just talk to people, move , _live_like others can. It won't be torture. It will be normal now.''

Yeah, Barry wanted that, didn't he? Be normal. Be normal with aunt Iris.

And now he, Wally, had it. Who didn't want it.

Huh, life is cruel.

''I know. But..I know it sounds weird, but I don't want that. You know I wanted nothing more than to run by your side. It was practically my life goal as a kid. And I succeeded.

But I guess..I should live with it, shouldn't I? Try to see the positive things...or something'' He sighed and curled up closer to his uncle.

''Hey maybe...maybe you will even enjoy it. If you don't after a while. I guess...we'll find something out''

He looked up to his uncle and hugged him tight. ''Thanks uncle Barry.''

''No problem kid.''

Barry hugged him back for a moment and let him go with a smile, it was a sad smile but it was there.

''You ready to get out of this place? Iris has been worried sick about you.''

Wally frowned softly.

''Don't worry the team can visit tomorrow.'' Barry said with a wink and went to grab the wheelchair after he changed into his normal clothes.

Wally sighed when he saw the wheelchair. He didn't want to use it.  
He wanted to walk. To run. But that wouldn't be possible for so long..And when it was, it would be at a _human pace_.  
He would never see the buildings and nature around blend in one color anymore. The rush, the adrenaline, the pure beauty.  
No, he would be just as fast as others...That didn't sound so positive anymore.

Barry returned with the wheelchair and picked wally carefully up, after taking out the needle and other stuff they stuck on him, and placed him in the wheelchair. He made sure that both legs were placed right on the chair. He also handed Wally a coat for outside.

Wally sighed again. He wouldn't even be able to stand anymore. When he had broken one leg he could at least use crutches and walk around. Now he would need help with everything...Great.

Barry pushed him trough the room, going to the zeta beam tubes. They passed a few other superhero's who waved at him and were obviously happy he was alright again. Though it didn't it seem all _alright_to him.

He was thankful his uncle didn't went all speedster on him and quickly roll him to the zeta beams, even if it meant he had to deal with other people being all happy for him, he wouldn't be able to handle it. He would be too _jealous._

The zeta beams took them back to Central City.

He was glad to be in such a familiar setting..but also not. Because it didn't really feel familiar anymore.

Some cars that drove around the street, it was a few hours in the morning so there weren't many. They drove at what he assumed to be, a _normal_pace. They weren't slowly inching forward, like he remembered.

But instead of being happy that everything was all normal, it felt wrong. It felt just so _wrong_. It was too _busy_, too loud.

Sure he remembered from before the experimentation how everyone was at the same pace. But it still felt wrong.

Like everyone was going to fast around him. What is this? He...He couldn't breath. It felt slightly that he was getting claustrophobia.  
The cars that were there all moving around him at the same pace. Getting closer quickly...

''Kid? Hey kid! It's okay..it's okay!'' Barry stopped going forward and knelled next to him, taking his face in Barry's hands.

Wally nodded and tried to calm down, making his breathing slower and closing his eyes.

''Sorry I just...'', he bit his lip and shook his head. ''Let's go I..I'm fine. Really.'' Wally said but didn't sound to convincing.

Barry nodded anyway and pushed him forward again, to their house.

Wally closed his eyes on the way. He didn't want to see it all. Not yet.

They arrived at the house and Wally opened his eyes again when he felt them stop moving forward and heard Barry taking out his keys.  
He unlocked the door and rolled wally inside.

Wally took of his coat and Barry took it from him and hanged it up as well with his own they got further inside he saw his aunt Iris sleeping on the couch. She was obviously waiting up for them, Barry wasn't kidding when he said she was worried sick.

Barry shook Iris awake softly. ''Iris we're back, honey.''

''Barry?..'' Iris said sleepily but as soon as she woke up a bit and saw Barry she hugged him tight.

She let go quickly though, to walk over to Wally. She grabbed his cheeks and kissed allover his face.

''Thank god. I was so worried. Don't you ever scare me like that again, understood Wallace Rudolph West?!'' She said relieved and hugged him tight.

Wally smiled a bit, though he was still a little freaked by how fast..or _normal _Iris moved. ''I won't auntie''

''Good! Now, are you hungry?'' She asked with a 's smile faltered a bit. Hungry...was he hungry? He thinks he is a little...but he's not sure. Before, he was _always, really _hungry. But now he feels a little...full? No not full...but not really hungry either.

He bit his lip with a frown and shook his head.

Iris tried to hide the shock in her face, for a few seconds she just forgot about Wally's new condition,she was so used it, but she quickly put the smile back on her face.

''That's okay...We'll eat in the morning. Now let's go to bed then.'' She patted him on the head. ''Er..'', she said awkwardly as she looked at Wally's cast covered legs.

Barry smiled a her and put his hand on her shoulder.

''It's okay I thought of a solution..well for now. I'll just take Wally's bed downstairs. I need to grab the tools though...  
We'll think of something more convenient later.'' Barry said and walked to their basement for the tools so he can break down Wally's bed and assemble it downstairs. He could do this, in a flash, quicker with super speed though. But he didn't want to use that in front of Wally right now...

He took the tools upstairs and away from wally's eyes, he used his speed again to take the covers and mattress of and break the bed down.

He took all the parts of the bed to the stairs quickly, with the sheets and pajamas included, so he will only have to walk the stairs a few times without having to go back to the room as well. He took all the parts down and re-assembled the bed together.  
He covered it with the sheets and tossed the pj's to Wally.

Iris smiled and kissed his cheek. She wished him a goodnight and went upstairs to her bedroom to sleep further as well.

Wally put the _flash _pajama top on and then stared at his legs.

''It's okay. I got you.'' Barry said to him and rolled him close the bed. Barry picked him up and put him on there. He helped with getting the stretch pants, he got at the infirmary, off and put the other pants on.

Wally blushed a bit from embarrassment. He wasn't happy that he even needed help with _that. _He felt a little ..humiliated and weak.

''Hey it's okay..'' Barry smiled softly at him and touched his shoulder. ''Everyone needs a little help once in a while. There is nothing to be embarrassment about.''

Wally nodded, though he wasn't all convinced. He still felt weak. He laid under the sheets on his back on the bed.

Barry put the lights out and went upstairs before bidding him a goodnight.

Wally was almost falling asleep when his earpiece, that he forgot he still had in his ear, suddenly spoke.

''Wally? You still awake?'', a soft voice whispered.

Wally gasped and then shook his head to wake up a bit more.

''Yeah. Yeah, I'm here.'', he whispered back.

''So..uh...how are you?'', Robin's voice asked him.

''I'm...dealing with it. I'm sleeping downstairs now, in the living room..you know?''

''Ahh..yeah..''

There was an awkward silence. Robin who obviously didn't know what to say and Wally who was just silent for once.

''So..how is it? Being normal?'' Robin slightly smirked, though it was a little forced.

''Boringgg. I don't know how you can live like this?'' Wally said back. Even though it slightly hurt to say it.

It was nice to talk back at Robin like this. Like everything was like exactly before. He was also a little glad Rob called him. He was kind of a little afraid he wouldn't be friends, bro's, with him anymore. But Rob accepted him still. He sighed a little relieved.

''Pshhtt We-''

Wally stopped whatever Robin was going to say.

''Hey Dick..thanks.''

''Your welcome Wally.''

''So...Tomorrow when we come over, I will totally kick your ass at call of duty!'' He could just _hear_Rob's giant grin.

''What? No way, dude! Unless you _cheat. Again. _Which was totally not fair!''

''What? I wasn't cheating at all! You just suck, man!'' Robin said back.

''Do not!''

''Do to!''

''Do not!''

''Do to!''

That night Wally slept a little better than he thought he would. Dick fell asleep at some point in the night with the comm links still open. It felt nice, reassuring, to hear Dick's soft sighs, like they were lulling him to sleep.

* * *

Please Review~  
Oh and PStttt *whispers*** **I like long reviews a lot ;)

Let's have a contest, shall we? XD Whoever gives me the most nicest long review, until I post chapter three~ Will get...A plate of Alfred's cookies?

You will receive them when I find a way to travel dimensions and go to the ''Dc earth'', well one of them. [not the justice lords earth though...] And then I'll have to steal a plate of cookies from Alfred. [that will be the hardest thing I am sure], after I find a way to get inside the mansion...And..then I'll have to find a way to go back to this earth.

Hm...How about I'll just give out virtual cookies instead?


	3. Chapter 3

Before you start reading it I just wanted to give a shout out [or something like that] to Robin Red R and JessiCat113 for their amazing reviews which really made me happy!

I was said that I couldn't respond on your review though, Jessi! ;-; So i will respond a little here.  
I just really want to thank for it xD! You just made me sooooo happy that you liked it so much! And that you seemed to think i did them just perfect! I hope to keep it like this then! XD I was just so happy to read all of those things because I tend to be insecure about my writing. And you motivated me to finish this chapter already xD!  
I didn't want to focus on their relationship to much yet, especially since this horrible thing just happened to Wally and then Bam! Happy relationship and everything is okay? XD That's not really how it would go.  
Just thank you so much again!  
Haha my mom wants me to print this review~

* * *

Superboy almost looked uncomfortable sitting in that old seat in the living room. It was so strange to think Wally wouldn't be joining them anymore.

He was so used to having him around, eating all the food in the cave and flirting with Megan [Not that that he liked that! ]  
But Wally would be slow now, that sounded so foreign, so unnatural.

Why couldn't Wally just stay? Why did he have to go? Sure he doesn't have his speed anymore...but still.

It made him want to...smash something. But Black Canary said he should channel his anger and confusement differently.

But talking about his feelings won't make Wally come back in the team, will it?

Iris handed him a glass of cola with a kind smile. He took it and drank a little.

Was this how a family felt like? Smiling at you, staying with you even after you can't eat out everything of their fridge anymore?

Miss Iris seemed kind and understanding. Flash was always so close with Wally, like a 'father' should be, even though Wally wasn't even his son.

He was jealous.

* * *

Dick was sitting next to Wally on the couch. It was quiet. He noticed nobody really wanted to talk about 'it'.  
They didn't want to admit to the fact that Wally couldn't be in the team anymore. Without his speed he didn't have much to offer the team.  
He isn't an archer, wasn't trained by the bat and no powers.

Beside speed he didn't have anything.

So there would be 'no use' for him anymore. That sounded so cruel though and not completely true after all.  
They needed Wally. Wally kept things 'light',calm. He always made a few jokes to lighten up the mood if the mission had gone bad. Without that light heartiness the _team_would be useless.

The team will fall apart without him, he is sure about that fact. Or it will at least take a long while until they would be used to it. But he didn't want to _get used to it._ He just wanted Wally to stay.

But he knew that they would at least stay best bro's. He could always come over to Wally and Flash could take Wally to mount justice so they could game after missions or watch movies, have a sleepover and so on.

Aqualad seemed to sick of the silence and coughed so everyone would be pay attention to him. Dick noticed Kaldur was trying to be in the ''leader mode''. It was probably easier that way.

''Kid-..Wally. It is hard to say this, but you have probably already thought that this would happen. Unfortunately with your legs now broken and your other _condition _you can not stay on the team anymore. For now. But when they are healed again we would, of course, love to have you back again. Of course you would need some training before you can join again, especially on combat, but I want you to know that you are still welcome.''

No one commented on the fact that Wally seemed to be shaking lightly. Not even Artemis, who Dick suspected would say some mean remark.

''Yes Wally! Please don't think we would abandon you! Besides I just gotten this new cookie recipe I wanted to try!'' Megan said with a smile, obviously trying to lighten things up. That was Wally's thing to do though...

''Yeah Kid..Even though your annoying..you don't have to stay away'' Artemis said with less sass than normal.

Dick just bumped his shoulder against Wally's as comfort and smiled a bit at the other.

Superboy nodded though he looked a little 'thoughtful'' almost. ''Yes...you belong here'' He surprised them.

''I...thanks guys...that really means a lot to me...Though I..don't know if I can.'' Wally said silently while looking down.

Dick laid his hand on Wally's shoulder, trying to get across that he, in a way, understood. It was to soon, he needed to heal first and needed to get used to living like this again and being around superhero's with superpowers while he had lost his...Didn't sound that whelming.

''What do you mean yo-?!'' Kaldur cut Artemis off with an almost angry, but still polite somehow glare.

''We will respect your decision on whatever you decide to do. Just get better first.'' Kaldur had said.

Dick sighed. This sounded more like a business conversation to him then friends being there for him. He was almost angry about that fact. Didn't Wally deserve more than that? Wally was their friend, wasn't he? More than just a teammate.

Or maybe it was just him.

''Thanks Kaldur.'' Wally had said, more silent than usual. Normally he would make a comment now against the awkward silence that seemed to be in the air.

Artemis seemed a little annoyed. But Dick was sure she was in denial somehow. That she didn't want to admit to the fact that something bad had happened to Wally. That thing should just stay the same, but it can't. Not anymore. Not until Wally, their loud flirting Wally, was really back.

But would that Wally ever come back?

Kaldur stood up. ''I have to continue my duties in Atlantis. Take care of yourself Wally. We will stay in touch on your recovery.'' He said and Iris showed him out with a ''Come back soon!''

The others seemed to want to go as well. Artemis decided she should go, Superboy followed her. He seemed to be feeling out of place...Which wasn't strange since this family was very _touchy _and attentive. Which he obviously wasn't used to.

Of course since Superboy wanted to go Megan wanted to go as well. She gave them a plate of only _slightly_burned cookies.

Dick frowned as the room soon emptied itself. To him it seemed they were eager to go. It was probably to awkward for them. What to do now, right?

No, that sounded almost mean Dick. They care, you know they do. They just show it differently than you..and besides your Wally's best friend, they are just teammates right? Or no..._were _teammates.

''Well it was nice of them to come!'' Barry said with a smile. ''Do you want something more to drink?'' He asked Dick.

Dick shook his head. ''No, I'm fine, Barry''

''Alright. We'll I'll just help Iris in the kitchen then.'' Barry said and stood up.

Dick thought it was kind of Barry to keep doing everything on normal, human, speed for Wally. He wondered if it wasn't frustrating though.

''So...uhm..Dick?'' Wally asked him.

''Yeah?...oh..Sorry..'' He noticed he had placed his hand on Wally's knee for some time now. He wasn't sure how long he had placed it there. Maybe that's why Barry left the room?

''No,no. It's fine.'' Wally looked at him again. _Finally._ He didn't like Wally looking at his lap the whole time. He wanted to see the others face. Looking at him. _him._

''Can you take your glasses off?..I mean you don't have to but...you know...We know your identity and the team has left so...'' Wally asked him with a small grin. It was a little forced though but it was there nonetheless.

''Uh...Sure'', Dick said. He was still a little wary about it, it was against what Bruce had thought him, but he took it off anyway. ''There.''

''Thanks bro.'' Wally smiled at him. A real smile this time. He felt relieved to see it again and a little happy that he saw it. _he, _not the team.

''Pshtt your welcome.'' Dick rolled his eyes at Wally with a smirk. He was happy to talk back as always. That the awkward atmosphere the team had brought didn't stay.

Wally bumped his fist against Dick's shoulder lightly.

A little while later Iris called that dinner was done. He liked having dinner here. It wasn't as good as Alfred's food...but it was cozy and they talked about their days and such. He wasn't used to that. Mostly Bruce would be to busy and so they ate separated. Sometimes they would eat together but there wasn't much talking involved. The hum of noises here was comforting to him.

He noticed Wally didn't eat much though. It concerned him. He knew he was used to seeing Wally scarf down a lot of food in little time but this was not enough food Wally was eating. He didn't want to comment on it though..not yet. What if he made it worse? Besides Iris and Barry seemed to be noticing it as well though, so he knew Wally would be okay. He probably just needed to get used to eating _normally _again.

Wally would be fine.

After watching a movie and playing a few games, not as much as they usually would though. Wally wasn't quite used to it yet...it seemed frustrating to the other. But Dick _really_ understand it. As much as he wanted to, for Wally, he was used to havin everyone around in the same pace as always. He did get a little that it must be frustrating and to _loud _and _busy_ it all must seem around him. Now they were all just as fast. It must be quite _overwhelming._

They laid together there in bed after Wally had gotten help with changing and such. Wally had seemed embarrassed to be so _weak_, as Wally called it...though he didn't think that was true at all, in front of his friend.

They laid in a small two double bed. Somehow it felt as if they were closer than normally. But that wasn't possible. It was the same bed after all.

''Wally?...What is it like..without the speed now?''

''It's to much..I feel like being stuck in a small place with no where to run. Everyone is just moving around me so _fast_and they talk so fast to. I..I can't think..It's to weird like this...so slow somehow. Just having one line of thought. And the team..it was just...slightly stressful. And Barry...I know he doesn't want to show it...but I know he is jealous of me. I know it sounds horrible..but I find it hard to be around him. Just...He just has what I want back...and he wants this horrible...horrible..claustrophobic feeling.'' Wally whispered in the dark.

They were lying next to each other. Their hands could almost touch.

''Can we just...not talk about this anymore?''

''Yeah, that's fine. I'm sorry Wally..''

Wally shrugged next to him while looking at the ceiling. Wally used to love the flash so badly...but it was hard to look at all the Flash logo's on the stuff in his room. It just kept reminding him of what he had lost.

Wally knew it was kind of mean..But he was glad that Dick would go again tomorrow. He loved that Dick still treated him the same, or at least tried to, but it's just to much for him. To soon. He needed to be alone after this, he needed rest.

Dick laid his hand on Wally's. He knew most bro's don't do this...but..he wanted to give Wally some comfort somehow without making it worse for Wally.

Wally seemed to lie completely still for a moment and then turned his hand around so the insides of their hands would touch.

''Thanks.''

Dick was the one who shrugged now which made Wally smile a little.

No matter what, Dick would be there for him.

* * *

Robin was fighting some goons with the others at his sides. This was their first mission without Wally.  
The team was of course not the same at all. They weren't really working together anymore. They were just hitting the goons as hard as they could, especially himself.

Just earlier he wanted to make a comment to Wally and looked at his side but Wally wasn't there of course. He did it automatic, without thinking and was now reminded of the harsh fact again.

Wally wasn't there and he wouldn't be there. And their team work sucked.

* * *

Wally sighed as he called Dick again. He was on a mission, wasn't he? Probably on some cool mission...Like fighting with the justice league..side by side. Or an undercover one, sneaking around the villains. Without him.

He sighed again, he should stop thinking like that. What happened, happened. He couldn't do anything against except face the consequences. Or...Remake the experiment...He would have his powers back, the healing would go faster and he would be back on the team.

But he knew why he hadn't even really considered it before. To have lightening hit him again..was dangerous. He nearly died the last time but he had a little bit of luck. To have that luck twice was impossible, wasn't it?

* * *

Superboy wasn't listening anymore to Kaldur. Actually everyone was kind of disobeying orders and going of on their own. The mind link was cut off now and they had to use the comm. Links if they wanted to communicate with each other.

Megan followed Superboy of course and Artemis was all irritating and impatient. Kaldur was a bit frustrated at the team. And Robin was more silent than usual.  
He just didn't feel like doing his ''creepy'' chuckle as usual. What was the point anyway?

He hit some goon's jaw and jumped over his head to kick the one behind the goon.

He was fighting harsh, uncontrolled.

He wanted to finish this mission as fast as he could. So he could go back and call or visit Wally again.

He wanted to call right now to say how much the mission sucked, which would make Wally chuckled and say some comment like ''Of course it sucks without the Wall man~!'' And then he would comment against that of course. And they would laugh.

Well it would usually go like that...But if he acted like that now. Would he be offended? Jealous? Would they make those comments anyway?

He knew they acted fairly normal together since _that _had happened. But how long would that last?

Would their friendship grow? Or would it crush?

* * *

But Wally still had the exact details on how he did it, didn't he? Hidden under some floor boards, written on a journal when he was young.

He could do the exact same and maybe he _would _have that same luck again that saved him last time. Or he could even perfection it..make it better then last time. Maybe then he could actually vibrate his molecules trough walls and other objects. Run faster than before...

Or it would go wrong and he would be dead this time. No one to save him would be home this time.

Was it worth it? He needed to figure that out before getting his hopes up.

He could either live like this and always wonder if it would have worked. Or he could do the experiment again and either live or die.

So, he could have his speed again, though it was unlikely he would live trough it this time, or live without but knowing he would live.

Was the high possibility of dying worth it?

It was the first time, wasn't it? He knew he could die then but he did it anyways.

But then again. He didn't have his friends back then and still lived with his parents, who never really acted like they would care anyway.

He had more to lose than back then.

Maybe he should talk about this with someone. But with who?

Uncle Barry would be mad that he was even considering doing it again. He knows Barry already has a hard time with _this_. If he knew...

Aunt Iris wouldn't be to positive either.

No, he needed someone who would _really _help him. Who would understand that he considered it. Who would say it straight to the point, not caring if the answer would hurt him or not.

He needed to contact Roy.

But first..he needed to be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

[Heya guys! Sorry it took me so long...I had stuff to do for school and blablabla  
But this i will not abandon this! This WILL be finished DAMMNIT.

Important~! :  
I read over my first chapter and err...i kinda fucked myself up by giving him burn marks on his legs but also putting them in a cast...I don't think that is possible isn't it?  
Since a cast makes your legs all dry...and burns shouldn't be all dry. I believe they should be hydrated by creams and all that...  
So err...Can anybody give me a suggestion for that? Or shall we just be like...Okay let's just say that NOW that is possible?XD i mean...magic, men dressing up as bats and daily alien attacks. I think that it should be okay :'D  
OR shall we say that i just never wrote that whole ''burn marks thing'', that just uh...never happened.

Please tell me what you think on that. I need your guys help!

* * *

Wally finished what he had said and looked down to the floor with the old tattered journal in his hands, waiting for a reaction of Roy.

''What?! That's suicide wally! You can't do it! Just because you were lucky last time doesn't mean you will survive now as well! Can't you just live like a normal kid? Do you 'have' to have superpowers.''

Wally flinched. He was being kind of selfish, wasn't he?

Roy shook his head and walked in steady circles around the couch Wally was sitting on.

They were at Wally's home. He had asked Roy to come over, which he did. He used the zeta beams to get to Wally.

Iris was away at work and Barry was on some League mission. He had wanted to stay at first for Wally but since Wally asked Roy to come ever he had gone anyway. And it was kind of nice to be able to use his speed again, since he couldn't do it at home anymore for Wally...

Now Wally had just explained about what he was planning to do. Recreating the experiment again. He was holding the little journal he had it all written in when he did it the first time.

''I survived the first time.'' He tried to talk back at Roy. But Roy was livid.

''SO?'' He screamed at Wally and then groaned while putting his face into his hands. ''Why do you want this so badly?'' He asked a little softer this time.

''It just feels so wrong, so slow. Everyone's to fast. I can't move...I just want it back. I need it back! I am nothing without! Can't you understand?!'' Wally threw his hands up in the air and cried it all out.

He hid his face in his hands. ''I just feel so frustrated...i just..i need to run, need to run...'' He rocked back and forth a little.

Roy sighed and sat back on the couch. He put an arm around Wally.

''Sure that's probably horrible to feel but still. You can't do it Wally! You don't even try to live like this.'' He frowned and give Wally a slap at the back of his head.

''It's not that hard you know. Living without being able to travel around the world in a second. I do it all time.'' Roy smirked.

''You don't know how it was...'' Wally shook his head.

''Fine if you wanna die that badly. I say do it. Do your stupid live threatening experiment. But don't you go haunting my house when you die, got it?''

Wally laughed softly. ''Please...I would go haunt the ladies changing rooms.'' He grinned up at Roy.

Roy snorted but turned serious again for a moment. ''But seriously kid. We don't wanna lose you. So think it through okay?''

Wally nodded at Roy and looked down again.

''Good. Well i gotta go. Got patrol to do.'' He stood up and walked to do the door but stopped there.

''Will they be home soon..or...?'' Roy asked. He didn't want to leave Wally alone like this for long. Especially since Wally sat on the couch now instead of on the wheel chair, he couldn't do much and he was all alone.

''Yeah...Aunt Iris can come back any moment now.'' Wally shrugged. It wasn't true though. She wouldn't be home for at least an hour now. But he liked the thought of being alone a little. It was just so uncomfortable having people around who move so quickly.

''Okay good. Bye kid.'' Roy said and left the place without waiting for Wally to say 'bye' back to him.

''Bye..''

* * *

Why did he think this was a good idea?

He was seated on the couch, couldn't move around and the TV was off. It was also getting darker and there weren't so many lights on..

He glanced to his right and saw the wheelchair. It wasn't that close by but maybe if he reached a little?

He bend over a little bit and his fingers grazed the wheel a little bit but it wasn't enough to get it closer.

He looked around a little by turning his head, trying to find a tool to use.

He then saw the remote control and tried to reach it by bending over a little. He was just able to grab it.  
He held the remote in his hand and it touched the chair, he tried to make it come closer to him but instead of succeeding, the chair fell over.

''What?...No your kidding me?!'' Wally groaned and threw the remote control somewhere.

* * *

That Saturday uncle Barry and aunt Iris sat at the diner table with him. They finished their meals some time ago but Barry seemed like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to bring it.

''Uhm..Kid, we were thinking that maybe it was best if we let Doctor Fate have a look at you as well.'' Barry finally said.

''What, why? What can he do?'' He asked with a frown on his face. He lost his speed not his 'magic wand' or something like that.

''Well..'', Barry frowned while he thought of a good way to form this sentence since Wally didn't quite believe in magic. ''Batman had this theory that maybe there could be some kind of 'block' on your speed by Klarion's...'Magic' ''

Wally didn't believe in magic. At all.

But the thought of that being true, well...at least removing this so called 'block' would be less dangerous than recreating the experiment again. But, magic didn't exist. Couldn't exist! He believed in science, not fairy dust.

But it would have made it easier maybe...maybe.

''Okay well...Fine let Doctor Fate check me out.'' Wally said.

Barry widened his eyes. He didn't think Wally would agree so easily, so fast. He had already made up quite some speeches about how it was important and such, they were all useless now. He blinked and thought of something to say.

''Well uh..that's..-''

''But only to satisfy the Bat. Though it is also quite lame to be checked out by him when I already know nothing will come of it. Since magic isn't real.''

Barry chuckled relieved. That was his Wally again. Stubborn Wally, always ready with something to say even without his speeding thoughts.

* * *

Wally sat in his wheelchair in front of Doctor Fate. In the freaking watchtower. THE watchtower. The first side-...kid, except Caption Marvel maybe, to be in the watchtower. Though Robin has probably already been here. He was trained by the Bat after all. So maybe he couldn't really brag to Dick but that was okay, he didn't blame him either if Robin really was the first., he could contact the other people from the team and brag to them. Especially Artemis.

Though he didn't really talk that much with the team. He only gets a few calls from Kaldur to inform him about things concerning either the team or how his recovery is going. Huh, recovery, like he will ever really will 'get better'.

He wished Doctor Fate would hurry up already. He wanted to roll back to that large window and stare out of space. He also wanted a big tour around the watchtower from his uncle.

The man didn't quite looked so positive. His 'Magic' probably showed there was no block, as he expected. He kind of wished It was there, but it seemed unlikely to him.

''Could you take off your shirt?''

Wally raised his eyebrow at that request. ''Uh why?'' He started feeling a little uncomfortable..

''Just to be certain, don't worry.''

''Err...alright.'' Wally said and took of his shirt. He didn't quite felt so confident about his body anymore. He knew his abs would probably go away now because he couldn't move around so much anymore.

Doctor Fate nodded to himself, apparently what he was thinking about was true, or he was just trying to look smart.

''Alright you can put it on again and leave. I need to speak with your uncle alone for a moment.'' The man said to Wally.

Wally nodded and was happy to roll out of the room, but just before he left it Doctor Fate said something to him.

''Look out for Zatanna alright?''

Wally widened his eyes. Was that her father speaking? Or Doctor Fate for Zatarra?

He nodded without looking back and left the room.

''Uncle Barry? He wants to speak with you.'' He told Barry.

Barry nodded with a soft smile. ''Thanks kid. '' He said and pet Wally's head before going in. Wally groaned and corrected his hair into the style it was.

Barry sped, when he was in the room, into the chair next to Doctor Fate.

''Well?'' He asked impatiently. He was kind of hoping there wasn't a block, even though the kid wanted his beloved speed. He just thought life would be better for the kid like this. Being normal like others, no death threats by villains..

''I'm afraid he has simply lost his connection to the speedforce, I am not sure if it Is permanent or not. But there is also something else I needed to talk about.  
The child is getting quite thin, has he been eating enough? He is a teenage boy after all.''

Barry looked concerned at the other man. ''Well...not really but..''

''Well I will leave you to ponder about that, I have other business to do. Flash.'' He nodded to Barry and left the place with his magic.

Barry quickly went to Wally. ''Hey kid, you wanna get something to eat from the canteen here?''

Wally looked excited to him.

_His cheeks were getting thinner. _

''Can I get a big tour instead? I'm not that hungry'' He shrugged at his uncle with still excitement showing from his eyes.

_He's not hungry._

Barry frowned a little. ''Wally when was the last time you ate?''

''Well this morning I guess'' Wally shrugged again.

''How much did you ate again?''

Wally frowned. ''An Apple, why?''

''No it's..nothing. But I think we should really get something to eat from here, i'm famished.'' Barry tried to cover his suspicion up with a wink as he rolled them to the canteen. He knew he had to, but he didn't want to think about Wally not eating enough. Not right now. Not when he had dreamed of showing Wally the watchtower.

_He only had an apple._

No later. He will talk to Iris about it tonight. Wally is fine.

* * *

''And here is the science/forensic lab room!'' Barry grinned as he finally showed the room. He saved the best for the last of course.

Suddenly Batman talked through his com. He sighed loudly and looked disappointed. ''I'll be right back, kid.'' He left the room and sped to Batman.

''That's fine...'' Wally was a little disappointed as well but at least he could look around a little on his own.

He awed at all the expensive equipment. This was totally heaven, if only he could experiment a little here...well maybe his uncle would allow him when he came back. Of course he could do It anyway but there was a lock on almost everything...except a cabinet with chemicals in it. Someone must have left it open...

He rolled closer to it and raised his arm, trying to reach the cabinet to open it a little further so he could see what was in it.

He couldn't reach it though and fell back in his chair with a sigh. He needed something long to be able to reach it.

He rolled to the corner of the room which had a broom standing there. He grabbed the broom and rolled back. He used the long end of the broom to open the cabinet a little more. Now he could finally look into it better. He rolled back so he could see even more on what was on the shelves.

There he saw a few chemicals he had used years ago when he recreated the experiment. He was thinking of doing it again anyway...Maybe no one would notice it if he grabbed a few. Not all of them, that was to suspicious and he couldn't really hide that many anyway. Just a few, just in case for when he decided to do it after all. He could always just give them back if he decided against it later, right?

He held the broom up again and slowly pushed a chemical of the shelve. He caught it with his hands and went so on until he had three bottles with them. He pushed them under his sweater, good thing it was so baggy, so it wasn't noticeable.

He rolled back to the corner to put the broom back.

So, nothing happened here. Nothing.

''I'm back!''

* * *

Wally sighed as he laid on the couch that evening.

''Uncle Barry and aunt Iris are arguing about something.'' He said to Robin over the private line of their com links.

''That sucks, do you know why?'' Dick asked him.

Wally could hear ruffling sounds.

''No idea. What are you doing dude?'' He asked.

''Huh? Oh, I'm just changing.'' Dick shrugged and laid on his bed when he was done.

''Oh...uh'' Wally's ears reddened slightly along with his cheeks. Why was he visioning his bro taking his shirt off? He had seen it before lots of times in the locker rooms...why did he blush now?

''Why are you stuttering? Afraid I look better without clothes than you?'' Dick cackled.

''What? No! I look way hotter!'' Well..looked hotter..when everything was still normal. Now his body was changing a little, and not for the better. So maybe Dick did look hotter...a little.

''Suureeee~ I'm sure 'I' could get more girls than you~'' Dick teased back.

''Dude, No. Your to skinny and..and..'' _I don't want you to get all the girls._ They are mine...right? Or is it because of a different reason I won't let myself think about...

''And? And? Hah! I win. I'm hotter. Though I must say you are not 'completely' ugly. '' Dick snorted.

''Jeez thanks bro...That really makes me feel better.'' Wally rolled his eyes.

''Fine fine...Your freckles look good on you. There, better now?''

''Thanks man. And you being skinny, isn't that much of a bad thing.''

''Thanks'' Dick snorted. ''We are sounding like girls now...giving each other compliments...there goes my masculinity.''

Wally laughed. ''Well at least I'm still more manly than you.''

''What? No way man. At least I have had my first kiss already.''

''What?'' Wally said shocked with wide eyes. ''By who?'' It wasn't h-...

''Barbara.''

''Dude...that...that'' _bitch. _He is jealous, he knows he is but he just won't accept it. He wants to...he...No, he must deny it. He's just confused.  
''Didn't think you had it in you.'' He saved himself by making a comeback. ''But I have kissed way more than one person~ alll those girlsss.'' _and that one boy when I was six._

''Hah, I don't believe it. With your 'charms'? No sane girl would go for that.'' Dick teased him.

''Please they were soo getting hot and bothered for me.'' Well..they were but I wasn't feeling so good with it all..it didn't feel like anything. Just touches. I didn't really enjoy them as much as I should...

''Sure, dude, sure.'' It bothered Dick, knowing that his friend had gone further than a little kissing with so many girls. He didn't want to think about them defiling his best friend with their nail polished, chemical perfume smelling, needy hands.

''Hey, change of topic. Why were you stealing chemicals?'' Dick asked suddenly serious again.

Wally was shocked for a moment. ''What how do you kno-''

''There are cameras everywhere, you know. '' _And I may have been just searching and looking at you with them. _

Wally groaned. ''Oh man..Please don't tell anyone...assuming others haven't seen it yet.''

Dick sighed. ''I could delete it for you-''

''Really!? That's-''

''You didn't let me finish.''

''Sorry...''

''I will delete if you tell me why you stole them and...what Doctor Fate said to Flash was about exactly. I find it hard to believe it.''

''But I don't know what that was about..'' Wally frowned. What did he say to him? Something weird? Was it about the shirt taking off thing? He asked it himself!

''I'll tell you if you tell me.''

''What? But...fine..'' Wally sighed. Though he really didn't wanted to say it, he knew Dick would freak out, he wanted to know what that talk was about. ''I stole them because I remembered that I used those chemicals with the experiment.'' He didn't need to say which experiment because he knew Dick would get it.

''What?! Your not really gonna do it right? You..you could die from that! I don't want you to die! Don't do it! I swear Wally if you...'' Dick stopped talking so loud in the com. ''I just don't want to lose you okay?...''He said softly.

''You could have all the girls when I'm gone. I won't be able to flirt with everyone. You can have Megan from me. '' Wally tried to make a misplaced joke.

''Please..you know I don't care about all of that.'' He said with a small snort. ''I just don't want you to die. We still have stuff to do. Together.'' Dick said.

''I know, so many pranks on our list that we haven't finished yet. But you know, just because I stole them doesn't mean I'll actually do it. I'm still thinking about it. I'll just have it...just in case.''

''Alright...i get it. But please, when you decide to do it..I want to be there for you, okay? In case it goes wrong. '' Dick said concerned.

Wally smiled. ''Sure, I'll call ya okay.''

''Thanks. Now, what Doctor Fate was talking about. He thinks your developing serious weight problems.''

''What?'' Wally blinked. ''But I don't even eat as much as I used to. I know you guys eat a little more than I do now but...''

''No,he meant your getting to thin. You just need to eat a little more, okay?''

''Oh...okay, I'll try I guess. But It is just hard you know? I just don't feel that hungry anymore, and it's so easy to ignore as well...''

''I understand...well kinda. But just try okay?'' _I worry about you. _

''I will, thanks for looking out for me. ..I guess...maybe uncle Barry and aunt Iris are arguing about what Fate said then. They never really fight.'' Wally said.

''I guess so to.''

''You'll still delete the video right?''

''Already working on it.''

* * *

[[AN: Please review and tell me your thoughts about this :) ]]


End file.
